


a serious conversation

by Amiome



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, just kiddiwaois, minikawa asking the real questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiome/pseuds/Amiome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just kiddie iwa and oiks talking about alien abduction</p>
            </blockquote>





	a serious conversation

**Author's Note:**

> they're about 6-7 in this :')

“Hey, Iwa-chan?”  
“Hm?”  
“Do you think if I wish hard enough the aliens will hear my wish and take me on their ship?”  
“They’re aliens, they can’t hear your wishes.”  
“Of course they can!”  
“No, they can’t, Crappykawa.”  
“They so can, Iwa-chan. You just need to believe.”  
“You do that enough for the both of us.”  
“True, but they still didn’t come.”  
“See, that’s my point.”  
“No, Iwa-chaaaan, you need to believe too!”  
“Why? leave me be.”  
“But I want--”  
“no.”  
“Iwa-ch--”  
“Stop.”  
“But what if--”  
“Nope.”  
“B-”  
“No.”  
“Iwa-chaaaan, c’mon, listen to me!”  
“If,”  
“?”  
“If I start wishing that, for you, of course--”  
“You would?!”  
“Shut up! I said if!”  
“--!!”  
“Do you promise...to come back?”  
“Huh?”  
“Do you promise to come back here, Crappykawa!! Why do I need to repeat mys--”  
“Won’t Iwa-chan come with me?”  
“What?”  
“You wouldn’t come with me? I mean, it’s obvious I’ll take you with me, the aliens are nice they’d let you on!”  
“You can’t be sure, what if they won’t!”  
“Then I won’t go-- no, maybe I will go--”  
“--!!!”  
“But I’ll come back!”  
“Would you?!”  
“Of course! I’ll tell them about Godzilla and about volleyball!”  
“Tell them about that big bug we found yesterday!”  
“I will, I will!”  
“Then, ok.”  
“Iwa-chan?”  
“I’ll believe. For you! I’ll wish for them to be here soon, for you.”  
“Iwa-chan, you’re the best!”

**Author's Note:**

> um  
> this is like the first thing i post on this site  
> i hope the rest would be better haha..ha..


End file.
